


Love Bizarre

by BishieT



Category: Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Domesticity, PWP, Vaginal Sex, ask to tag, but mostly pwp lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieT/pseuds/BishieT
Summary: When you buy a new bed, you have to test it out, right?





	Love Bizarre

“We can’t keep living like this,” Monica says to him out of the blue one day not long after they started living together.

  
Suwabara looks up from his book, confused, and gives his apartment a once-over from his seat on the couch. Kitchen and dinette, bedroom and bathroom down the hall. It looked the same as usual. “… I don’t understand.”

  
She puts her hands on her hips and frowns at him. He’d never admit it out loud- or even to himself, probably- but he thinks her pout is cute, and the wrinkle she gets between her eyebrows is funny. He fights not to grin at her because she seems upset. “Kai we are grownups with middle schooler sleeping arrangements.” She says.

  
Ah, yes, that.

  
He had tried to stall this conversation as long as he could. Still all he could do was force out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” as his face turned hot and suddenly he had a problem looking Monica in the eyes. Instead they snag on the spare sheets he’d been using on the couch he’d been sleeping on and that just makes him feel worse.

  
She executes a perfect eyeroll and responds with a diplomatic “Don’t be a baby,” and flops down on the couch next to him. She takes his book and puts it aside, then grabs both of his hands with gusto and brings them close to her chest. He’s forced to look in her face. She looks serious.

  
“Kai!” She says, seriously.

  
“W-What?”

  
“Come furniture shopping with me.” She’s smiling now, and there’s a glint in her eye that wasn’t there before.

  
He swallows. She’s making him nervous. She always makes him nervous.

  
But she’s also fun, and being with her feels _good_. That’s why he asked her to live with him in the first place. Surely he can do at least this much for her.

  
He takes a deep, steadying breath, and says “Okay.”

  
She grins and his heart skips a beat.

* * *

 

  
Shopping with Monica is very different from every other shopping experience Suwabara has ever had.

  
She likes to touch things. Everything. The softness of every sheet and mattress must be tested, every shiny object must be examined. This is frustrating, because she also insists on holding on to _him_. At one point he thinks this is what it must be like to own a really big rowdy dog, constantly needing to examine and sniff things, and he laughs to himself.

  
After bouncing around to and fro like that for a while, she asks him, “Do you have any preferences? For bedroom furniture?” as she picks up a pillow and squishes it a few times.

  
He has to think on that for a moment. He’d lived with sensei all his life almost, and had never picked out furniture before. What was in his apartment now had been there when he moved in. He tells her this and she balks at him, then takes on a thoughtful expression.

  
“Well, what kind of places do you like?” Monica asks him with wide eyes.

  
He doesn’t have to think about it long. “I like the woods.”

  
Her eyebrows shoot up and then she grins. Was that the right answer? She says “I can work with that.”

  
He learns a lot about furniture and decorating after that. She says they want “earth tones”, which is a self-explanatory enough name. They pick out just the bed and two matching nightstands for now, in simple dark wood that he likes. He lets her pick out the sheets, which he learns later is a mistake. She gets one neutral set patterned with dark green and blue tartan, which is fine, but the other is pink and covered in dark crimson roses, which he is shocked even exists. It’s the most Monica thing he’s ever seen and he is equal parts appalled and charmed. They choose a soft mattress and some new pillows as well, argue over who pays for what, then finish up their shopping and head home.

* * *

 

  
Their new furniture is sitting in the hallway outside their apartment wrapped in plastic when they get home, and they both just stand in front of their door and gape at it for a few moments.

  
Finally Monica says “I know you said Pantasia employees get a lot of perks but I didn’t know not having to obey the laws of physics was one of them.”

  
“I don’t know,” Suwabara says, unlocking the door, “I don’t know, and I don’t want to know.” He props the door open and grabs the first package, mumbling, “… and I thought the bulldozer on the third floor was bad.”

  
Monica freezes where she’s reaching to grab a box and whirls to look at him, “The what where?!”

  
“Nothing, _waga kimi._ ”

* * *

 

  
Putting furniture together is not fun. Monica swearing at half-built furniture in German is fun.

  
After a minute of watching her try to get the feet into the bottom panel of the nightstand, Suwabara has a realization.

  
“Can you even read that?” He says, pointing to the directions on the floor next to her. The directions written in Japanese.

  
She stops what she’s doing, and he watches as she gets more and more sheepish under his scrutiny.

  
“Um… A little?”

  
“Monica, give me the instructions.”

  
“Noooo I’m practicing…”

  
“Give me the damn instructions.”

* * *

 

  
It’s evening by the time they put everything together, and dark by the time they get the bed made and all the chargers and things arranged on the nightstands. Monica coerced him into letting her use the sheet set with the roses first- it really was soft- and now they stood together in the bedroom doorway, examining their hard work with pride.

  
Suwabara is surprised by how different the room feels now. It’s corny, but the fact that everything in it was picked out by the two of them together makes it feel more like home. He looks around the room and sees little touches that could only be his… Or hers. The room even smells like her now, like sugar and sunshine. For some reason he has butterflies in his stomach.

  
She turns to him with her big grin and says “So, how does it feel?”

  
He jumps and he can feel his face flush again. “How does what feel?” he asks, sharper than he means to.

  
“Having a room of your own for the first time, silly.” He feels like she’s teasing him now, somehow, even though her smile doesn’t change. Then what she said hits him.

  
His eyes grow wide as he looks the room over again, and he smiles the rare, genuine smile that only a few people ever get to see. He says “I suppose that is true, isn’t it,” with just a little bit of wonder in his voice.

  
He looks back at Monica after a moment and she’s got that glitter in her eye again. Trouble.

  
But good trouble?

  
“Well,” she begins, taking exaggerated steps toward the bed, “time to test it out!” She twirls and flops backward onto the fluffy bedspread.

  
Suwabara smiles again. “Didn’t we already test it out in the store? Isn’t that why we paid all that money for it?”

  
“It’s way different with all the stuff on it, duh! Come here!” She yells from her prone position.

  
He shakes his head and starts towards the other side of the bed. There really is no arguing with her…

  
“No!” She shouts. He stops and looks over at her. She’s rolled over onto her side and her glittering emerald eyes are boring into him. She pats the bed next to her and says, more insistently this time, “Come _here_!”

  
The butterflies were back, and with interest. What the hell was she planning?

  
A part of him couldn’t wait to find out, but the rest of him was terrified. He willed himself over to where she was on her back again on the bed, surrounded by those ugly roses. She’s smiling at him again, but something about it is different now, and whatever it is has his heart hammering against his ribcage.

  
But he’s Suwabara Kai, and she doesn’t scare him (anymore), so he goes to lay down next to her (mostly) without fear-

  
But Monica grabs him, and he loses his balance and ends up catching himself with his forearms on either side of her-

  
And he’s about to say something to her, because what the hell, but the look on her face is absolutely predatory-

  
And so he sits there with his jaw slack, just long enough for Monica to thread her deft fingers into his hair and pull him the rest of the way down, slotting their mouths together perfectly.

  
The butterflies turned into a supernova.

  
He didn’t even have time to think about it, though he doubted he could find the amount of brain cells necessary anyway. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and all coherent thought evaporated. She used the grip in his hair to tilt his mouth just the right way- he didn’t even know there was a right way to do that- and he tried his best to copy her movements. Apparently this was the correct course of action, because she began making this kind of soft, breathy sound that started a warm feeling in his lower abdomen.

  
She pulled away from him with a deep gasp, which reminded him that he also needed oxygen to live, and he took a gulp of air as well.

  
When his eyes eventually refocused, she was giving him that wolfish look again and her tongue was hypnotizing him as she licked her lips.

  
Needless to say he dove back down and captured her mouth again.

  
It took a second of her yanking on his hair for him to get the angle exactly right, and when he did she started making that noise again.

  
Her mouth was incredible. He didn’t taste anything, but the feeling of their tongues moving along each other was soft and warm and somehow sweet, but when she would tease and taste him it felt electric, like he was being shocked.

  
Then her hands start to wander.

  
She starts off slow, but her movements are deliberate- tracing the shell of his ear and the line of his jaw with her nails, which has no right feeling as good as it does. Monica is first and foremost an artist, and she leaves masterpieces on his skin as she slides his _gi_ off of his shoulders. He hadn't realized how hot he felt until the cooler air hit him…

  
Unfortunately, a person needs their arms free to take their shirt off, so Suwabara had to stop kissing his girlfriend and sit up, which was horrible, but she bit his bottom lip before letting him go, which was surprisingly good.

  
He sits back on his knees and tosses his top away, and is about to kiss her some more, but he takes one look at her and stops in his tracks.

  
She’s making another incredible expression he’s never seen, very different than the big-bad-wolf one. Her skin is flushed, her lips are red and swollen, and her chest is heaving like she’s run a marathon. But it's her eyes that really get to him, half-lidded and dark and full of heat, and she’s staring at him with such naked want that he swears he can feel it pouring off her in waves.

  
People often told him he needed to dress more modernly, but _fundoshi_ and _hakama_ are definitely better for concealing certain parts of anatomy prone to excitement than slacks.

  
Monica lets out a long groan and reaches for him, placing one palm flat on his stomach. He sucks in a sharp breath and feels the muscles there contract automatically.

  
She giggles breathlessly and says, “Ticklish?”

  
He realizes his face has probably been red the whole time, but he swears it gets redder then. “No,” he lies, and she laughs again.

  
Her other hand joins the first on his abdomen and she sighs. “God, you're just so gorgeous,” she says, her voice husky, and his skin gets hotter still. She rakes her nails down his abdominals, watching intently as the muscles twitch, and hums her approval. “So sensitive, too.”

  
He hisses and snatches her hands away and she laughs at him. She’s cute, so he moves to try and kiss her again, but that just makes her laugh harder as she squirms and says “Cut it out! I don’t wanna kiss anymore."

  
The look on Suwabara’s face was nothing short of dismayed.

  
She fights back another laugh and says “Let’s move on to the better stuff.”

  
His distress quickly morphs into interest. “Better?”

  
Monica gives him that carnivorous smile again, and she quickly wriggles into a sitting position and tosses her shirt away.

  
He wasn’t a man that had ever put much thought into breasts. There were people who had preferences for things like size and shape, he knew that much, but he had never really understood it. In the end, they were just body parts.

  
Nevertheless, he knew somehow in his heart of hearts that Monica Adenauer had the most perfect breasts in existence.

  
Her skin was creamy, with a smattering of freckles along the top of her chest, and her nipples are pink. He can’t look away. He’s seen most of her chest before, why is this so different? So this is the true power of breasts…

  
She snaps her fingers in front of his face and he’s knocked out of his reverie. “Hel-lo, earth to Kai,” she says, smiling, “you can’t space out now, we’re still just starting.”

  
He swallows thickly. That’s right. Concentrate. “Okay,” his voice only wavers a little, “what’s next?”

  
She thinks about it for a second. Never one for doing things by halves, she just grabs one of his hands and puts it on her chest in response. It’s so soft his fingers sink in. He sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes flick rapidly between her eyes to where his hand is on her breast.

  
She leans in close to him and whispers in his ear, “Just do whatever feels right, _darling_ ,” and she stretches the last word out, her soft breath on the shell of his ear torturous.

  
Then she bites him.

  
It’s just a scrape of her canines on his earlobe, but it feels like a signal that the time for talking is over.

Whatever feels right, huh?

  
He decides the junction of her jaw and her neck is what feels right, and he goes after it gently with his teeth like she did with him, and she makes a soft surprised noise. He gets both hands on her breasts next, and she links her fingers together behind his back and gasps loudly.

  
Yes. This feels right.

  
He goes after the spot he nipped with his lips and tongue, wanting her to make more pretty noises. She complies, peppering his ministrations with little “Ah!”s and “Oh!”s. But he knows he can do better than that. Her voice raises in pitch and volume as he begins cupping and kneading her chest. He doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, but the sounds she makes point him in the right direction well enough. When he scrubs the pad of his thumb over one of her nipples, she arches her back and moans long and loud right next to his ear. Well then. He repeated the action and got a similar response.

  
Whatever feels right…

  
Monica squeals as he grabs her by the back of her thighs and drags her into his lap. Here she’s just at the right height for him to-

  
She gasps and cries out, “Yes, yes!” as Suwabara takes her right nipple into his mouth.

  
He’s got his palm flat on her back to keep her steady as he explores very unfamiliar territory. Her skin is slightly salty, and the point of her breast is stiffer than he expects it to be. He rolls his tongue along it gently and she keens and buries her hands in his hair. All excellent signs, he decides. He takes another guess and pinches her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger with his free hand. He has to work to keep her other breast in his mouth as she arches her back faster than he can keep her up.

  
She’s consistently vocal as he takes his sweet time experimenting. He tries using his teeth, varying amounts of suction, and switching back and forth between his hands and his mouth, paying close attention to her cries, using them to gauge her likes and dislikes. He feels like he could do this for hours, when suddenly-

  
She rocks her hips down into his, and his vision whites out.

  
He pulls back from her, and looks into her face, and she’s looking at him like she wants to eat him again-

  
“My turn.” Monica says.

  
She doesn’t look at all authoritative- her face is red and so are a few places on her neck and chest where he paid special attention, she’s shirtless, and there are even tracks on her cheeks from where a few oversensitive tears fell.

  
But she shoves gently on his shoulders and back he lays, already at her mercy.

  
This is fair, he supposes. He did get a pretty long “turn”, after all.

  
Now that he’s here, though, with his half naked girlfriend sitting very close to an important piece of his anatomy, looking down at him and licking her lips, he thinks he might be in over his head.

  
This thought is confirmed to be warranted when she wastes no time going straight for the tie to his pants.

  
He has a death grip on the sheets and his eyes are screwed shut. He couldn’t possibly be more nervous.

  
But after a moment, he feels her hands still and move away.

  
Confused why she would stop when she’d been so gung-ho before, he looks up at her cautiously.

  
She’s staring somewhere in the vicinity of his crotch, her face is the most flushed he’s ever seen it, and her hands are tight fists at her sides.

  
He’s about to ask what’s wrong, when she says, shakily “I can’t do it.”

  
Suwabara sits up immediately and puts a concerned hand on her shoulder. “You can’t do what?”

  
After a second she’s able to meet his eyes. She looks miserable. “I can’t figure out how to get your fucking pants undone.”

  
He blinks at her a couple times before doubling over with laughter.

  
“Shut up shut up shut up!” Her face is the color of a tomato. She grabs a pillow and hits him with it. He just laughs harder.

  
Still laughing, he gets up off the bed and unties the offending garment himself, letting the _hakama_ fall to the floor.

  
“Is that better?” He asks with one last chuckle.

  
He feels much less anxious than before, and the hungry look is back on Monica’s face. As tactless as ever, she’s staring right at his- much more noticeable, sans pants- erection.

  
She frowns at it. “If I couldn’t get into your pants, do you really think I can figure those out?” She gestures vaguely in the direction of his _fundoshi_.

  
He frowns at her. “I apologize for not thinking about stripping expediency when choosing my clothes this morning?”

  
She smiles at him lasciviously. “Well, that’s how I pick out all my outfits.”

  
“Why am I not surprised,” he mumbles, trying desperately not to think about how he’s about to be completely naked in front of a woman for the first time, as he undoes the tie to his final piece of clothing. He may be _less_ nervous, but he still can’t look at her as he throws the piece of fabric on the floor with the rest.

  
When he can finally look back at her she’s staring at his penis with stars in her eyes and it’s so, so weird.

  
“Stop looking at it like that!” He hisses.

  
“Like what?” She replies dreamily, continuing to stare.

  
He growls. “You can’t be serious.”

  
“Shhh,” she put a finger to her lips, “I’ve been waiting for this moment, you’ve gotta let me savor it.”

  
Well, Suwabara Kai, this is the woman you picked. You can only blame yourself.

  
Instead of waiting for her to stop being weird- lord knows how long that would take- he simply walks back over to the bed and gets in the same position she had him before, flat on his back.

  
It doesn’t take her long to get with the program after that, and she’s back to straddling his hips just south of his erection.

  
His heart thuds a staccato against the inside of his ribs. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see what she’s up to next.

  
Surprising him, the first thing she does is lean down and kiss him.

  
This one is different than the one before, all slick and tongue. And slow. Deliberate. Torture. If he tries to change the pace she doesn’t let him. It’s driving him crazy, and every once in a while her breasts will rub up against his chest and she’s purposefully avoiding touching his dick even slightly and it’s _driving him crazy._

  
He feels drawn tight like a bowstring when she finally releases his mouth, but then she starts leaving the same, open-mouthed, wet kisses all over. Now he understands some of the noises she made earlier, because he’s making decidedly more masculine versions of them. The groans and growls coming from his throat are not purposeful, they’re wrenched from him when she finds an especially good spot on his neck or his clavicle.

  
He didn’t even know he had those.

  
And isn’t she slowly moving down his body?

  
She puts her mouth over his nipple, and it feels good, but not apparently life-changing like it was for her. She makes her way down his abdomen, trailing more kisses everywhere. Pays special attention to his belly where she found him ticklish earlier, until he’s squirming under her.

  
By this point Suwabara has a pretty good idea where she’s going, and the anticipation is killing him. Most of his thoughts are gone, so it’s just him and Monica’s mouth bouncing around in his empty head.

  
She leaves a few more kisses and nips on his stomach. _Closer_.

  
She bites his hip, probably hard enough to leave a mark. _Closer_.

  
She finally nuzzles the sparse hair at the base of his penis and thinks he might cry from relief- but she goes for his inner thighs instead and he actually _whimpers_.

  
Deciding he’s had enough teasing for one day, Monica grips him firmly with one hand, licks her lips, gives him a wink, and takes the head of his penis into her mouth.

  
She was glad she’d had the wherewithal to hold his hips down with her free hand, because he bucked up so hard his back left the mattress.

  
He had thought her mouth was incredible before, he hadn’t known anything then. It was soft and warm and wet and she was doing this thing with her tongue that short-circuited his brain and left him without any control of his body. He managed the Herculean task of letting his hand rest on the top of her head as she worked him.

  
Her eyes flicked up to his with her lips still wrapped around him, and there was laughter there. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew to be afraid of that look, but pretty girl soft mouth feel good.

  
She started bobbing her head.

  
He threw his head back as a cry tore out of him.

  
Every muscle in his body tensed as he released in her mouth.

  
Monica releases him with a wet popping sound as he struggles to gather all his brain cells. He might have lost some of them at the end but he wasn’t overly concerned at the moment.

  
He sits up just in time to see her swallow. She sticks her tongue out at him as if to say “all gone!”.

  
He blanches, horrified. “You- Did you just-“

  
She just smiles and nods.

  
“ _Why_?”

  
“I like it.”

  
“Again, _why_?”

  
She shrugs. “Dunno. Just do.”

  
Suwabara sighs and puts his head in his hands. That’s when he notices something is missing. He pats his forehead and sure enough, during the activities his bandanna has gone missing.

  
He gives Monica a questioning look and she points towards the head of the bed where he was tossing and turning as she worked him, and there it was. He looks back to her and she’s smiling. “I wanted to see if I could get it off you without using my hands.”

  
He gapes at her, incredulous.

  
“I did it, didn’t I? Now,” she gets up off the bed and stretches, her arms above her head, and it makes her breasts do things that have him half-hard again already, “I think it’s about time to move on to the main event.”

  
He swallows, nervous and excited. He’s shaking so much he might just vibrate right off his perch at the edge of the bed. “And what does that entail, exactly?”

  
She just smiles at him.

  
Uh-oh.

  
She undoes the clasp on her skirt, and lets it and her panties fall to the floor. She stands in front of him fully nude and confident as ever, hands on her hips, defiant tilt to her chin.

  
He stares unabashedly at the juncture of her thighs, at the damp thatch of auburn hair there.

  
“Stop staring at it.” She says in a mocking tone.

  
“Shhh,” he puts one forefinger to his lips, “Quiet. I’m having a religious experience.”

  
She rolls her eyes and laughs, then comes back in close to kiss him.

  
Kissing Monica is great. Better than great. He could do it forever and never get bored. But, as far as he knew, she hadn’t had any release yet. He did not know what the female orgasm entailed, much less how to bring one about, but he was going to figure it out before they were done.

  
He didn’t even get a chance to put his hands on her before she broke their kiss and said quietly, close to his mouth, “I’m sorry, I wanted to go for longer than this, but I’m,” she paused to take a deep shaky breath, “I’m getting really impatient, here.”

  
Well that’s convenient enough. “Just tell me what to do.”

  
She chuckles softly and says, “Your part’s easy. You get to lay down again.”

  
He frowns at her. “Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” she takes another steadying breath, “I wanted to like, educate you about everything, but… I got a little too worked up. So for tonight, can I just, um, use you?”

  
Suwabara sputters. “That’s a terrible thing to say!” He replies, out of principle more than anything else, and Monica winces.

  
He takes both her hands in his, looks up into her eyes and says, “You’re weird and impulsive and say nonsensical things, but for some reason, I trust you anyway.” He looks away, blushing. “You can have your way with me, Monica."

  
Her eyes are molten as she shoves him down and clamors her way to perch on his hips again. Her center is against his erection now, and it feels as hot and wet as it looked earlier. He doesn’t get more than a moment to savor that feeling, because as soon as she’s balanced on top of him, she lifts her hips, positions him against her entrance, and suddenly he’s buried to the hilt inside of her.

  
This time when he cries out it’s in stereo, she’s along for the ride with him now.

  
“Oh, yes yes yes, oh _God_ , this is exactly what I needed.” She wriggles around, getting used to the intrusion.

  
Boy, was he glad he came earlier, otherwise this would be impossible. The swell of her hips sure was inviting from his perspective, so he put his hands there. Soft. His brain has turned off again and all he can see or feel is Monica on his dick.

  
And then she started bouncing.

  
“ _Moni_ -“ He’s cut off by a moan that he couldn’t have held back if he tried, and she tosses her head back and laughs, still riding him.

  
He growls at her, and uses the grip on her hips to thrust into her from below, and it’s her turn to be vocal.

  
“Oh God. Yes! Yes more Kai _please_ -“ And how can he turn down a polite request like that? He repeats the action, and then again, and again, until he can’t stop-

  
She’s calling out his name, begging again for more, and he complies, going harder and harder-

  
The noise she makes is different this time, it’s high and mewling and he’s pretty sure his name is in there somewhere-

  
And her insides are suddenly strangling him, and he can’t hold on any longer-

  
They both tense, muscles turned to corded steel for just a moment, then they both go boneless, and she collapses on his chest.

  
They lay there like that for a moment, their heavy breaths in sync.

  
“That was…” Are the first and only words he’s able to force out.

  
Monica can’t even do that much, her reply is an eloquent “Mmf.”

  
“I agree.” Suwabara musters enough strength to lift his hand and softly stroke her hair.

  
After a few minutes pass of this soft quiet, Monica regains the power of speech. “We gotta clean the sheets now.”

  
He laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is only 1 of an infinite number of possible first times I have for suwamoni so this is not the last time you will see Suwa lose his virginity I promise
> 
> 2\. The bedspread with the roses is canon. 
> 
> 3\. I have a lot more where this came from lol


End file.
